At present, the method of administration by direct communication by terminal stations without arranging a base station in a network like an ad hoc mode of a wireless local area network (wireless LAN) based on the IEEE802.11 standard is known.
Further in recent years, as a technology enabling data communication at a close distance at an ultra-high speed, unlike a communication system which has conventionally used a certain specific carrier, ultra-wide band wireless communication for transmitting information carried on a very short pulse sequence is attracting attention.
This ultra-wide band wireless communication can directly and wirelessly transmit a baseband signal, so enables a simple circuit configuration and is mentioned as a strong candidate for a personal area network assuming a data transmission rate of about 100 Mbps.
Further, as a conventional time division multiplex connection method, as used in mobile phone and other systems, the method of arranging a base station in the network and making all moving terminal stations perform time divisional multiplex connections in synchronization with signals from the base station is generally known.
In order for a plurality of apparatuses to simultaneously engage in ultra-wide band communications, the method of time division multiplex connection has generally been considered.
Further, in order to form a wireless network among a plurality of apparatuses, the method of arranging a control station referred to as a “coordinator” at the center of the network and utilizing central management by the control station for time division multiplexing of time for which a plurality of apparatuses engage in ultra-wide band communication is generally known (IEEE802.15.3).
In the recently hot ultra-wide band communication, however, an extremely weak pulse sequence was used for communication, so there was the disadvantage that easy configuration of the means for detecting the carrier which had been utilized in the conventional wireless system was hard.
Further, in the conventional ad hoc mode of a wireless LAN, it was not necessary to establish synchronization among all terminals, but there was the disadvantage that a means for detecting the carrier was necessary before transmitting information so as to prevent collision with communication of other terminals. Accordingly, the technology cannot be utilized for wireless communication.
Further, when using a plurality of terminals operating in the ad hoc mode of a wireless LAN to form a network, since it was not known when information would arrive from another terminal, it was necessary to constantly operate to be ready to receive signals, therefore there was the disadvantage that reduction of the power consumption was difficult.
Further, when operating in the ad hoc mode, since other apparatuses were not constantly synchronized with, there was the disadvantage that time division multiplex communication was hard when a plurality of communication links repeatedly transferred information in a predetermined period.
In conventional mobile phone and other time division multiplex communication systems, in order to avoid collision of slots divided in time, all terminals in the system had to be synchronized with the base station, so it was necessary to mount sophisticated mechanisms enabling all terminal stations to synchronize with the base station.
Further, when communicating by time division multiplexing in a conventional wireless network, it was necessary to arrange a control station referred to as a “coordinator” at the center of the network and have the control station centrally manage operations.